Talvez seja uma história de amor
by Calls
Summary: Shura olhou para Shina, realmente não muito incomodado de estar ali com ela, na verdade ele estava achando até agradável a presença dela na casa de Capricórnio.
1. Chapter 1

CDZ pertence a Kurumada  
Esta fanfic será postada quinzenalmente, não necessariamente aos domingos.  
É uma Shura/Shina, mas tem Saga/ Saori também, porque atualmente estou viciada nesses casais.

* * *

Shina estava cansada, cansada de tudo, em sua modesta cama em sua modesta casa. Ela abraçou-se com toda a sua força deixando uma pequena lágrima cair por sua máscara. Mais uma vez ela fora comparada com um homem, mesmo que de forma inocente por seu fiel amigo Cassius, de qualquer forma isso a magoou.

Estavam alguns Cavaleiros de Bronze no pátio de treinamento, depois de quase se matarem no programa de treinamento digno de supersoldados, todos estavam descansando e conversando descontraidamente até que o assunto girou em torno de paquera e pegação e Cassius disse que não haveria problemas falar dessas coisas perto de Shina porque ela era um dos caras, sendo logo apoiado por Jabu e outro cavaleiro que ela não lembrava o nome. Foi nesse ponto que a descontração do momento passou pelo menos para ela, no entanto ela não disse nada que contrariasse os rapazes, timidamente ela acenou positivamente, dando graças aos Deuses por sua máscara não deixar que eles vissem qualquer mudança em seu rosto, ela manteve-se firme em seu lugar, hora ou outra soltando alguns cometários, até que desconversou e saiu, não sem antes prometer tomar aquela velha cerveja qualquer dia desses.

Shina mexeu-se na cama, infelizmente ela sabia que não era muito feminina, nunca haviam ensinado esse tipo de coisa para ela, uma espada ela sabia manejar como ninguém, mas essa coisa de ser doce e delicada não era com ela, isso não servia nas batalhas pela quais ela lutava. Suspirando resignada ela resolveu deixar essa besteira trancada em algum lugar de seu coração, ela já havia se acostumada a isso, afinal.

Fungando um pouco para reter a coisa do choro ela se levantou da cama, a fim de tomar um revigorante banho, pegou sua toalha de trás de sua porta, separou um grande blusão com estampa de dois cachorrinhos dizendo "miau", apanhado sua calcinha de algodão ela colocou tudo em cima de sua cama em seguida tirou sua máscara, que ela usava apenas porque gostava, pois Atena liberou todas as amazonas de usá-las. Tirando a roupa e colocando dentro do cesto ela se enfiou debaixo d'água. De frente ao espelho ela tentou secar o máximo de cabelo que ela podia com uma toalha e depois se vestiu indo logo à cozinha para preparar algo pra comer e depois ir pra cama, tudo na mais perfeita normalidade.

Já passava das oito horas e Shina ainda estava sentada a mesa de sua cozinha comendo seus fettuccines, que ela mesmo havia feito, inclusive o molho, bem concentrada que estava, ela não percebeu o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio parado na sua porta de frente a ela, seu susto foi tão grande quando o viu que se engasgou com o macarrão em sua boca.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou ele brutalmente, Shina ficou tentada a dizer que no momento ela estava tentando respirar direito.

\- Comendo? - ela respondeu com uma rouquidão na voz.

\- Não, eu perguntei o que você ainda está fazendo aqui na sua casa? - ele disse ainda mais bravo e Shina sentiu que sua maçaneta já era.

\- Espere, o quê? - realmente a amazona não estava entendendo nada.

\- Foi mandado uma mensagem pra você no campo! - gritou.

\- Ah, mas eu não estava lá, saí mais cedo e...

\- Não interessa - cortou o cavaleiro. - Estão esperando por você, venha!

\- Agora?

\- Não, amanhã!

Shina não sabia o que fazer, de fato ela estava assustada, ou melhor, espantada com Shura. Nunca trocaram mais que duas palavras, aliás nunca trocaram nenhuma palavra com ele e de repente ela estava sendo gritada por ele em sua própria casa.

\- Levante-se! - ordenou, fazendo Shina pular na cadeira se levantando em seguida, ela fez menção de olhar na direção do quarto, mas declinou quanto o cavaleiro fez sinal para ela o seguisse, seja lá pra onde ele a levaria Shina iria de camisola e descalça. Não tendo muito o que fazer ela foi até ele, ele deixou que passasse na sua frente e bateu a porta com toda sua força - Mexa-se! - e ela obedeceu.

Geralmente ela não era uma pessoa obediente e tão dócil assim, no entanto fora pega desprevenida pelo capricorniano e o fato dele não ser conhecido por ser um dos mais amáveis pode tê-la convencido o não questionamento. E lá estava ela correndo atrás dele, e por Atena, como o homem corre, ele já ia muito a frente dela, tanto que logo chegou na casa do Grande Mestre.

Shina chegou um bom tempo depois, esbaforida, seu condicionamento físico era excelente, mas pegar corrida com Shura era demais, de qualquer forma um Shura extremante carrancudo estava olhando pra ela, enquanto que a mesma estendia um dedo pedindo um momento apoiando-se no joelhos para recuperar o folego.

\- Vamos! - e mais uma vez ela o seguiu até a porta do quarto da Deusa Atena, Shina olhou para ela interrogativamente enquanto que ele abria a porta atrás de si e pela primeira vez ela olhou feio para ele e então ficou totalmente chocada com que viu.

Saga estava com a cabeça apoiado na porta do banheiro de Saori, com o olhar mais perdido de todos, pedindo pra ele entrar e falar com ela. Shina sorriu com aquilo, ela sabia que ele podia muito bem mandar aquela porta pelos ares quando quisesse, mas lá estava respeitando ela. Poucos sabiam do relacionamento da Deusa com o Cavaleiro, os mais íntimos a ele que incluía Camus, Kanon e Shura, além de Shina, que depois de tudo se tornou grande amiga e confidente de Saori.

\- Ela não quer falar com ninguém, a não ser você - disse o geminiano desolado. - Faz horas que ela está aí dentro chorando e eu, eu... - Shina aproximou-se dele compreensivamente dando dois leves tapinhas em suas costas, em seguida bateu na porta escutando um leve entre.

A Deusa se encontrava chorando, sentada na tampa do vaso sanitário, Shina estendeu os braços para ela e Saori foi chorando compulsivamente. Depois que conseguiu fazer com que ela se acalmasse um pouco ela perguntou o que estava havendo e seus olhos de arregalam quando num sussurro sem força Saori disse que estava grávida e voltou a chorar. Engolindo um pouco o espanto, para não descontrolá-la mais ela perguntou se a outra tinha certeza, Atena balançou a cabeça e disse que Saga só não tinha o sentido porque era muito pequeno ainda.

\- E o que é que tem? - Shina disse simplesmente olhando para mulher na sua frente sorrindo. - Vocês iriam ter que contar algum dia mesmo, você o ama enlouquecidamente.

\- Mas eu não sei se...

\- Não diga isso - a Amazona a interrompeu. - Não duvide do amor de Saga por você - Saori abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. - Agora vamos rezar pra que essa criança puxe a você, ninguém sobreviveria a outra Saga no mundo - concluiu sorrindo.

Saori olhou pra ela sentindo uma animação que havia perdido assim que sentiu o pequeno cosmo dentro de si. O que é que tinha mesmo? Saga a amava e ela igualmente e enfrentaria qualquer coisa ao lado dele. Ainda com esse pensamento ela deu um grande abraço em Shina e saiu pela porta indo para os braços de Saga e o beijando no processo.

...

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo gente!  
Grande beijo pra vocês


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem a demora, eu sei que foram mais que 15 dias, mas não tive como postar. Vou tentar ser mais assídua. Beijos**

* * *

 **Fettuccines**

Shina olhou para Saga e Saori se beijando sorrindo e de repente sorriu para Shura também, que estava sem compreender nada, mas de alguma forma aliviado. Como todos já sabiam, Shura é o Cavaleiro de Ouro mais leal à Atena e com a sua volta do mundo dos mortos, sua lealdade foi ainda mais fortificada, tanto que o relação dela com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio beirava a irmandade, principalmente por parte da deusa, que o considerava seu grande irmão mais velho, com o qual ela podia contar sempre.

Quando Saga e Saori começaram a namorar, Shura foi o primeiro a saber e o primeiro a ameaçá-lo de morte caso ele a magoasse, depois Shina prometeu fatiá-lo e Camus, que acima de tudo era um cavalheiro, disse que não ia segurar nenhum dos dois. Por falar em dois, Shura ainda olhava para ela totalmente perdido e estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ouviu Saori dar um grito, seguido de uma risada, pois Saga estava girando com ela nos braços, e então Shura se viu abraçado por uma Shina extremamente alegre, mas ele não teve muito tempo para estudar a reação dela, pois da mesma maneira abrupta com o qual fora abraçado, fora solto também.

\- É melhor a gente ir - disse ela, que realmente não estava constrangida por tê-lo abraçado, mas sim porque o beijo do geminiano e da deusa estava ficando um pouco mais ousado e ela definitivamente não estava preparada para aquilo. Shura olhou para ela soltando um suspiro, saindo do quarto acompanhado da mulher sem toda aquela correria inicial, andavam quase que lado a lado, com ela um pouco mais a frente.

Ele estava cansado, sua cabeça doía, seu corpo inteiro doía, aliás. Antes de todo esse drama de Saori, ele estava numa missão complicadíssima, e não dormia há quatro dias seguidos. Estava um bagaço e precisava dormir, e estava preparando-se para isso quando sentiu uma ondulação no cosmo de Gêmeos, e ele logo percebeu que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Saori e correu para lá.

\- Afinal, o que foi aquilo tudo? - perguntou ele entrando nos fundos de sua casa.

\- Ah! Saori descobriu que vai ter um bebê e entrou em pânico - respondeu descontraidamente a Amazona.

\- O quê?! - Shura gritou espantado, fazendo ela olhar para ele assustada. -Eu vou matar aquele bastardo!

Dando meia-volta, o capricorniano já partia enfurecido para casa do Grande Mestre, com os punhos fechados e imaginando os lugares em que ele deixaria as partes de Saga. Com passos firmes, ele nem deu atenção à Shina, que só conseguiu se recuperar do choque quando ele já se encontrava nas escadarias de Peixes, mas para a sorte dela, ele não estava correndo.

\- Shura! - disse ela quando o alcançou, segurando seu braço, mas rapidamente se afastando com um gemido de dor. O espanhol olhou severamente para ela, mas logo mudou sua expressão quando a viu envolvendo a mão que o tocara, ensanguentada.

\- Deixe-me ver - pediu ele, não esperando ser contrariado, já que mal havia terminado de falar e se pôs a pegar a mão ferida, examinando o corte. - Está doendo? - perguntou para ela.

\- Arde um pouco - respondeu ela baixinho, dando um pequeno grito enquanto tentava soltar sua mão, pois Shura havia tocado nos cortes, fazendo-a sentir pequenos choques nos dedos cortados.

Shura deu um longo suspiro. Aquele dia estava cada vez melhor para ele. Ele sabia como aqueles cortes doíam, principalmente quando entravam em contato com alguma coisa. Um tanto quanto culpado, ele saiu arrastando Shina para sua casa, fazendo-a sentar na sua cozinha, saindo em seguida e voltando com um recipiente nas mãos.

\- Isso vai deixá-los menos sensíveis - disse jogando o pote para ela. - Passe três vezes ao dia e durante os treinos é bom que você use uma luva além das bandagens - terminou ele, sequer olhando para ela, porque estava procurando algo mastigável dentro da geladeira.

\- Está certo - concordou ela. - Obrigada - disse vendo-o vasculhar agora o armário e balançando a mão como se quisesse dizer "sem problemas", fechando o armário frustrado.

\- Eu tenho fettuccines em casa. Você quer? - ofereceu ela, vendo-o suspirar e acenando com a cabeça de forma cansada.

Chegando na casa da Amazona, Shura ficou sentado à mesa enquanto ela esquentava e servia a pasta para ele. O cheiro estava maravilhoso.

\- Foi você que fez a massa? - disse ele sem querer, não sentido gosto industrializado no macarrão.

\- Foi, foi sim - disse ela. - Está gostoso? - perguntou um tanto ansiosa.

\- Está sim - respondeu Shura vendo a Amazona sorrir satisfeita e agradecê-lo.

Então ele se ofereceu para lavar os pratos, sendo negado por ela, mas logo o homem a lembrou dos cortes, então ela aceitou. Passava mais da meia-noite quando o cavaleiro foi embora, agradecendo pela refeição e ela disse que ele estava sempre convidado desde que lavasse os pratos. Se despediram e Shura seguiu para sua casa.

Continua ...

* * *

 **Um grande abraço para as lindas Beauty4ever e Dhessy, abrigao pelo apoio meninas !**

 **Até o próximo, tchau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sei que demorei, mas antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda ^^**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura !**

* * *

 **DIA SEGUINTE**

Shura acordou no outro dia, ainda cansado, havia dormido tarde e como de costume, ou maldição, acordou cedo. Estendido em sua cama ele olhava para o teto curtindo um pouco a maresia do despertar, mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio. Levantando-se minutos depois, o cavaleiro tomou seu banho e foi preparar um café que ele sabia que seria horrível. Com a caneca do café fumegante nas mãos, ele observou de sua varanda o sol despertar por entre as nuvens, esperando enquanto o café da manhã do Santuário ainda não havia sido servido.

Shina levantou um pouco mais tarde que ele, as pontas dos dedos da mão esquerda latejando, logo ela se adiantou para o banheiro, banhando-se com certa dificuldade, por fim passando a pomada nos dedos aliviando o desconforto. Terminando, ela foi até a cozinha e se viu em um dilema, como ela iria acabar o pão com uma mão só? Sendo que seria difícil, ou talvez impossível, sovar o pão, já que ela nunca havia feito isso com apenas uma mão. Desistindo, ela se viu obrigada a comer no refeitório. Para sua sorte, já estava perto das sete horas, e seria o tempo certo dela chegar e começarem a servir o café da manhã.

Marin foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la, e até a estranhou a presença dela lá. Rapidamente, Shina explicou que havia cortada a sua mão, e Marin lamentou-se, principalmente quando Shina disse que elas iriam ficar sem pão, ou qualquer outro quitute até que sua mão melhorasse.

Shura chegou no refeitório às sete horas em ponto. Logo outros chegaram, não muitos, mas os de sempre. Começou a se servir de café e colocar comida no prato, depois se encaminhou para uma das mesas, esperando Aiolos e Aiolia se juntarem a ele, como sempre. Shina foi com Marin até as bandejas e começou a se servir. Ao lado delas, Leão e Sagitário as cumprimentaram e brincalhão como sempre, Aiolos deu as boas vindas para Shina.

\- Aiolia foi com Marin - disse Aiolos sentando-se, antes que o outro perguntasse sobre seu irmão.

Passado algum tempo, ele comentou que tanto Marin quanto Aiolia estavam lamentando que iriam ficar um tenebroso tempo sem pães quentinhos pela manhã.

\- Tinha uma quantidade razoável de pães nas bandejas quando eu passei - disse Shura lembrando-se.

\- Sim, mas não os da Amazona de Cobra.

\- Aham! - Shura concordou. - O quê? - ele exclamou olhando para um Aiolos sorridente.

\- O que me faz pensar porquê a mão enfaixada dela cheira a pomada que você mesmo criou - disse ele, sorrindo agora irônico.

\- Não é dá sua conta - respondeu Shura simplesmente e se levantou.

Aiolos deu uma gargalhada enquanto Shura já se afastava, mas não sem ouvir o sagitariano dizer, entre risos, "pegador".

Shura estava furioso, pra variar. Aquele Aiolos idiota sempre teve a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério. O que diabos ele estava pensando que estava acontecendo entre a Amazona e ele? Imbecil. Ainda com raiva, ele começou a fazer o relatório de sua missão para o Grande Mestre. Já que fora dispensado dos treinos matinais, durante três dias, Shura ficou em sua casa, sem fazer absolutamente nada até a hora do almoço, ele até poderia ir ter com Saga, mas visto que ainda estava esgotado, tentou dormir um pouco, mesmo que soubesse que não iria conseguir.

Shina chegou no pátio de treinamento preparando-se para os treinos matinais, que era considerado o mais leve de todos, já que não consistia em combate corpo a corpo e sim aprimoramento das técnicas em bonecos e moodjungs. Seguindo a recomendação de Shura, ela colocou uma luva por cima das bandagens e começou seu treinamento. No entanto, os cortes nos dedos começaram a incomodá-la muito antes do que havia previsto e até o contato com a luva causava uma dor fina. Se segurando para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de desconforto, ela descalçou a luva com o maior cuidado possível.

\- Estão doendo os seus cortes?

Shina se assustou, batendo com a mão em um dos ganchos de madeira, fazendo ela gemer.

\- Me desculpe - pediu Aiolos, realmente sentido. - Tem quanto tempo que você passou a pomada neles?

\- Logo que acordei - disse ela.

\- Devia passar de novo, isso vai arder um bocado - disse ele olhando bem os cortes.

\- Certo - ela respondeu. - Mas como? - perguntou meio confusa.

\- Como eu sei sobre a pomada? - disse o sagitariano vendo-a balançar a cabeça. - Acha que eu não reconheceria os cortes de Shura? - ele riu um tanto sem graça. - Vá pra casa, Amazona. Está dispensada dos treinos da tarde também. Você não iria aguentar os treinos pesados, de qualquer forma - ele continuou, bastante familiarizado com o assunto. - Não se preocupe, eu mesmo falo com o Mestre - terminou, deixando uma Shina parada olhando para ele. Ela, mais confusa ainda, voltou para casa.

Continua ...

* * *

 **Até semana que vem, prometo**

 **:)**


	4. Hora do Almoço

**Não disse que postava nessa semana?**

 **olha aí que mocinha obediente kkkkk**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura**

* * *

 **Hora do Almoço**

Quando a amazona chegou em casa correu direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho e passou a pomada nos dedos, o alívio foi quase que imediato. Ainda era umas nove e pouca, e ela não tinha nada pvara fazer. A casa não estava desarrumada e ela não podia lavar nenhuma roupa de qualquer forma. Então, Shina foi para a cozinha e decidiu preparar logo o almoço, o mais leve e limpo possível para que não lhe magoasse os dedos. Optou por uma salada leve e agridoce e logo começou a picar as folhas e companhia vagarosamente.

Shura chegou ao refeitório às doze horas sem nem um pingo de animação, ele não estava acostumado a não fazer nada, de qualquer jeito ele estava com fome e o refeitório já estava cheio, muito diferente do que pela manhã. Quando as bandejas foram postas, ele começou a se servir e após sentou na mesma mesa onde havia tomado café da manhã mais cedo, logo Aiolos sentou ao seu lado, obviamente.

-Mandei para Shina para casa esta manhã - o sagitariano disse descontraidamente, cortando um pedaço do assado. - Pedi dispensa dos treinos da tarde para ela também - enquanto isso Shura apenas olhava para ele de canto. - Não se preocupe, Shion não viu problema nisso.

-Escute, o que é que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o espanhol largando o garfo no prato e virando de braços cruzados para ele.

-Ei, ei, calma, cavaleiro - Aiolos levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - Eu só estou dizendo que ela está dispensada dos treinos até que ela melhore, nada mais.

-Hum! E o que você disse pra ele?

-A verdade - respondeu com um sorrisinho.

-Que verdade?! - disse Shura muito alto.

-A única que eu sei - continuou Aiolos ainda sorrindo.

Shura deu um suspiro longo e alto, tentando se controlar para não matar o grego de novo.

-E o que é que você sabe, seu idiota? - perguntou com os dentes trincados.

-Oras, que Shina tem cortes nas mãos, mas omiti o fato de que os cortes foram feitos por você, amigo - disse Aiolos dando um tampinha no ombro de Shura, esse por sua vez olhou enviesado para ele, mas a voltou a comer o seu almoço.

Quando ambos estavam devolvendo suas bandejas vazias, Shura perguntou para ele como estavam os dedos dela.

-Por que, você ainda não viu? - perguntou Aiolos, recebendo um girar de olhos do capricorniano. - Bom, está bem sensível e avermelhado, e eu achei um pouco quente também.

Shura franziu o cenho, não gostando do que ouvira, quando tinha visualizado no dia anterior, os cortes não estavam dessa forma.

-Mulher tola, será que não estava passando a pomada? - disse ele em voz alta.

-Ah, não, ela está usando sim.

-Então por que está inflamado?

Aiolos pensou um pouco e disse:

-Deve ser porque a maioria dos golpes dela são diretos e ela tem muito movimento com as mãos neles - dizendo isso, ele começou a fazer os movimentos de Shina, parando apenas quando atingiu a bandeja de Aldebaran, logo atrás de si.

Nesse momento, Shura deixou os dois e saiu, tinha muita coisa para pensar. Sua ideia inicial era passar na casa da Amazona para ver o estado da mão dela apenas por desencargo de consciência, e dar algumas orientações e ordens, é claro. E estava a caminho de lá, quando se lembrou que ainda tinha que prestar contas da sua última missão para o Grande Mestre.

Shina estava mais do que satisfeita com sua salada, embora nunca tenha demorado tanto para fazer uma, mas em sua atual condição, ela não podia fazer muito mais que isso. Mas a salada estava realmente bonita de se ver e bastante cheirosa, guardou na geladeira e começou a limpar a cozinha, jogando os talos de couve, alface e algumas folhas de repolho no lixo. Assim que acabou, ela percebeu Atena entrando em sua casa.

A conversa entre as duas corria solta e durante toda ela, Saori ficava acariciando a barriga ainda plana, até que em um determinado momento, a deusa observou a mão de Shina.

-O que foi isso?

-O quê? - disse Shina sem entender.

-Isso - Saori apontou com um dedo para a mão dela.

-Ah, isso? - Shina levantou a mão. - Eu, hum, bem - gaguejava a Amazona. - Bom, parece que eu me cortei - concluiu meio sem graça. - Mas não foi nada.

Saori, não muito contente, pegou a mão da amiga e observou mais de perto.

-Parece que foram feitos de dentro para fora - ela disse enquanto tocava as pontas dos dedos. - Dói? - Shina balançou a cabeça. - Como foi que você conseguiu esse tipo de corte, Shina?

A Amazona realmente não sabia o que dizer, no entanto, optou pela verdade.

-Bem, eu meio que sem querer - começou ela, - hum, parece que eu me cortei.

-Shina!

-Está bem, acontece que eu toquei no braço de Shura quando ele estava irritado com Saga por ter te engravidado - falou ela de uma vez só.

Instintivamente Saori levou a mão à boca, logo seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Oh, Shina, me desculpe - e começou a chorar. Obviamente, Shina ficou alarmada, e foi até a outra para consolá-la. -Minha culpa, minha culpa - balbuciou entre os soluços.

-Saori, calma, não foi culpa sua, está bem? - disse a Amazona o mais gentil que podia. - Apenas aconteceu, foi um acidente, ok? Agora fique calma, chorar desse jeito não deve fazer muito bem ao bebê.

Ao ouvir a palavra bebê, Saori simplesmente mudou da água para o vinho, seu semblante se animou na hora e ela concordou com Shina, que ficou até assustada com a mudança repentina, mas seu alívio foi maior que o susto. As coisas voltaram ao normal, e quando viram, já estava próximo a hora do almoço. Shina amavelmente convidou a outra para comer. Atena lavou os pratos com Shina e depois se despediu, não antes de comer um maravilhoso bolo de chocolate, terminando Saori prometeu que viria visitá-la no outro dia e fez Shina jurar que faria mais daquele bolo para ela.

...

* * *

 **Até semana que vem amores.**


	5. De homem para homem

**Eu não vou nem falar nada sobre o atraso ^^**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura**

* * *

 **De homem para homem**

A conversa com Shion não tinha sido nada agradável, não porque tivesse alguma bronca ou coisa parecida, mas sim pelo teor dela. Shura, assim que chegou, deu um relato simples de toda a missão, os detalhes estavam escritos no relatório, ao qual Shion não deu muita importância. O Grande Mestre estava mais interessado em passar certas informações, sobre o surgimento de um cosmo muito poderoso e eles não sabiam se estavam contra ou a favor de Atena.

Mesmo dizendo que Shaka e Camus tinham saído para investigar, Shura se prontificou a juntar-se à dupla, logo sendo declinado por Shion. Um tanto quanto contrariado, o cavaleiro deixou a casa do Grande Mestre obviamente preocupado, principalmente pelo estado atual da deusa.

Chegando à casa de Gêmeos, a primeira coisa que Shura fez foi desferir um soco no meio da cara de Saga, aproveitando-se que o mesmo fora pego desprevenido.

\- Mas que diabos é isso? - disse um Saga enraivecido, esfregando o queixo.

\- Foi por você ter engravidado Saori, seu cretino! - disse Shura, agora estendendo a mão para levantar o geminiano do chão. - Mas não vim aqui para falar disso. O Grande Mestre lhe disse do surgimento de alguém poderoso?

\- Fiquei sabendo quando Camus passou por aqui - disse Saga mais sério. - Isso não é nada bom, principalmente agora.

\- Eu sei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Shura falou:

\- Olha, eu não sou um expert nessa coisa de gravidez - Saga concordou, sussurrando que também não era - Mas eu acho que nesses primeiros meses, ela deve ficar o mais tranquila possível.

\- Eu também acho isso.

\- Então seria melhor manter essa conversa longe dela por um tempo - concluiu o espanhol.

\- Tem razão, Camus também acha que é melhor manter segredo até que seja pelo menos mais seguro para o bebê.

\- Você já contou para Camus? - perguntou Shura, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Bem, ele me pegou contando para Kanon mesmo - disse meio sem jeito.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio riu, imaginando a reação do francês.

\- Ele me deu um tremendo sermão sobre métodos contraceptivos e blá, blá, blá - dizia Saga enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. - Mas não foi tão ruim assim, pelo menos ele não me bateu - terminou, olhando enviesado para o outro, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

\- Fique feliz, porque eu nem te bati o quanto eu queria.

Os dois riram mais um pouco, mas logo ficaram sérios.

\- Vamos protegê-los, Saga, aconteça o que acontecer - garantiu Shura a Saga que balançou a cabeça.

\- Ei, o que é que vocês dois estão aprontando aí? - perguntou Saori, que acabara de chegar, já indo de encontro ao namorado, sendo recebida em seus braços e com um beijo.

\- Como está, carinho? - disse Saga, apertando-a mais contra si.

\- Morta de sono, posso dormir aqui?

\- Sempre - o geminiano a beijou novamente, dessa vez na testa. - Mas não quer comer alguma coisa? Não se esqueça que agora está comendo por dois.

Saori sorriu com o gesto de Saga, mas disse que já havia comido com Shina, Shura, que até esse momento desviava o olhar do casal, imediatamente se sentiu mais desconfortável, principalmente porque a deusa olhou para ele de forma indignada.

\- Shura, o que deu em você pra ter ferido Shina, seu idiota? - disse a garota com um dedo em riste para ele.

\- Você feriu Shina? - disse Saga, espantado com Shura. - Espere, você chamou ele de idiota? - perguntou em seguida, muito mais chocado. Ele não lembrava dela ter insultado Shura, nunca.

\- Sim, porque ele não sabe se controlar e fica machucando minha amiga - e do nada, Saori começou a chorar e se encostar em Saga, balbuciando sobre cavaleiros maus, as mãos de Shina e bolos de chocolate.

\- Seja lá o que você tenha feito, companheiro, vá resolver - falou Saga, enquanto que Saori em seus braços balançava a cabeça, imediatamente parando de chorar e mandando ele se desculpar com Shina.

Shura, que até então tinha se mantido calado, soltou um suspiro e decidiu que já fora demais, saindo de lá, deixando Saga arrastando Saori para dentro de casa.

Dizer que ele estava chateado e irritado era o mínimo, que maldita confusão havia se metido, maldita mulher, maldita mil vezes.

...

* * *

= D


	6. O Cavaleiro gentil?

**Só porque fiquei tanto tempo sem postar , dois capítulos hoje !**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura ^^**

* * *

 **O Cavaleiro gentil?**

Shina olhou para a sua pia de prato num profundo dilema - lavar ou não. Os dois pratos de sobremesa estavam sujos. Ela optou por lavá-los, levando em consideração a quantidade, achou que não seria muito prejudicial para ela. Tomou cuidado de usar as luvas, mesmo que não gostasse, e tentou ser o mais delicada possível na hora de prosseguir. No entanto, apesar da precaução, não conseguiu evitar que a água entrasse pelos espaços da luva. Fazendo um esforço supremo, ela terminou de lavar os pratos, extremamente arrependida.

Sua mão queimava, e ao retirar a luva, ela percebeu a mão vermelha e quente. Gemendo baixinho, foi até o quarto para pegar a pomada, porém parou no meio do caminho, pois Shura havia dito a ela que a pomada devia ser durante três vezes ao dia, e fazendo a conta rápida, essa seria a terceira vez que passaria. Nesse caso, Shina voltou para a sala, preferindo aguentar a dor, passando a pomada apenas à noite, de forma que dormisse tranquila. Gemeu mais uma vez, enterrando o rosto no sofá.

Shura havia chegado ao campo de treinamento a fim de se desestressar, vendo alguns cavaleiros, inclusive Shion, que foi até ele.

\- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, rapaz? - perguntou o Mestre. Shura olhou para ele estranhamente, sem entender, afinal, era óbvio que ele foi ao campo de treinamento para treinar. - Está dispensado, esqueceu? - continuou Shion, dando dois tapinhas nas costas dele.

Bem, ele realmente tinha esquecido, lembrava que fora dispensado dos treinos matutinos, mas não tinha certeza sobre os da tarde.

\- Agora suma daqui - ordenou Shion bem-humorado. Shura abriu um pouco a boca, mas deu meia volta, e se foi.

Que grande porcaria, Shura estava louco para surrar alguém. Toda essa história de gravidez e Shina estavam deixando ele louco.

Shina levantou-se do sofá desesperada, não estava aguentando a mão, angustiada, ela encheu uma vasilha de água e jogou uns cubos de gelo dentro dela.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Shura na porta da casa dela, no momento em que Shina mergulhou as mãos na água gelada, retirando-a imediatamente com um grito estrangulado. - Mas que diabos! - Shura gritou indo até ela. - Que estupidez, mulher! Eu disse pra você usar a pomada, não disse? - brigou olhando para o estado das mãos dela, pronto para outra reclamação, mas parou ao ver seu rosto.

Shina tinha o rosto inundado por lágrimas, os olhos molhados, os lábios um pouco trêmulos e a expressão de dor deixou o cavaleiro perdido. Ele nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Com uma das mãos, ele pegou um pano de prato, e passou a enxugar as mãos de Shina com todo cuidado.

\- Está doendo, Shura - disse ela com um gemido sofrido.

\- Eu sei, eu sei - respondeu o espanhol, o mais gentil possível. - Mas por que você não passou a pomada como eu te disse?

\- Eu coloquei, duas vezes já - Shina disse entre as lágrimas. - Fiquei com medo de colocar de novo, e não ter o que passar à noite - Shura balançou a cabeça compreensivamente, - pensei que aquilo fosse ajudar - ela fungou, olhando para a bacia com água.

\- Não é um corte comum, Shina - disse a ela, que ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Me espere aqui, sim? - continuou ele, e se dirigiu à porta, parando no meio do caminho, dizendo: - E por Atena, não faça mais nada com essa mão.

Shina apenas balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, limpando um pouco as lágrimas. Em poucos minutos, Shura já estava de volta, trazendo consigo um punhado de plantas secas.

\- Você tem um pilão? - perguntou ele. Shina indicou um dos armários com o dedo e fez o mesmo para onde se encontravam as panelas. Em seguida, viu Shura pôr a água para ferver enquanto macetava as folhas. O cavaleiro fez uma infusão com as ervas, retirando o extrato delas. - Deixe-me ver, Shina.

Shina obedeceu, esticando a mão para ele e Shura pôs-se a passar o extrato nos dedos dela.

\- A dor vai diminuir um pouco agora - ele disse, soltando a mão dela. - Coloque as bandagens, uma nova.

Shura se virou e juntou as coisas que ele tinha usado dentro da pia, lavando-as no processo. Por sua vez, Shina foi para o quarto, voltando de lá com a mão já enfaixada, enquanto Shura apoiava a última louça no escorredor.

\- Eu ... hum ... obrigada - agradeceu meio sem jeito a amazona. Shura olhou para ela dizendo que não foi nada, e logo acrescentou que ela fizesse o mínimo de atividade possível com a mão por pelo menos três dias. Certamente, ela não ficou nada contente com isso.

\- Isso é um absurdo! - disse ela em protesto. - E como é que fica a casa, e os treinos? Não gostei nada disso - concluiu emburrada.

Shura apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ela.

\- Bem, se você pretende conviver com a dor e quer prolongar isso aí - ele apontou para a mão dela, - não posso fazer nada por você - e saiu deixando uma Shina chocada para trás.

...

* * *

 **Até loguinho!**


	7. Macadâmia e Chocolate

**Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu atualizei isso aqui.**

 **Por vários motivos, entre eles a preguiça de escrever no computador rsrs**  
 **Enfim...**  
 **Tenham uma boa leitura.**

* * *

 **Macadâmia e Chocolate**

Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde, e Shura via a sua tentativa de meditar ir para o espaço, ele não estava conseguindo esvaziar a sua mente direito, principalmente por causa da Amazona de Cobra.

\- Que mulher mais teimosa! - exclamou Shura, sentando em uma de suas poltronas. - Aposto que deve estar fazendo todo tipo de trabalho manual, só para me contrariar! - o desabafo era feito enquanto ele esticava as pernas em sua mesa de centro e deitava a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Ele estava tão cansado, seu corpo só queria um bom descanso, mas sua mente não parava de trabalhar. - Maldição! - sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Shina correu os olhos pela casa, ainda furiosa, aquele cavaleiro de uma figa tinha estragado todo o seu cronograma semanal. Sim, porque ela era uma pessoa organizada, e agora teria que fazer absolutamente nada devido a esses cortes miseráveis na mão. Foi até a sua cozinha preparar algo para comer, ela é desse tipo de pessoa que quando está estressada ou com raiva, come para se aliviar. Tinha uns biscoitos de macadâmia feito por ela há uns dois dias, agarrou o pote e foi atrás de um ganache na sua geladeira também no mesmo dia, até que olhou para o vidro em que o colocou.

\- Maravilha! - disse ela furiosa, tentando abrir o vidro, que por ter sido guardado quente, no mínimo, acabou se lacrando. Desistindo de tentar abrir, ela agarrou os dois potes e saiu de casa, marchando como se tivesse pisando em cabeças.

Shura sentiu um pequeno desconforto no pulso no qual apoiava sua cabeça, em algum momento enquanto maldizia a amazona ele havia cochilado, pela obra dos deuses ele tinha quase certeza, suspirando em seu sono, ele recostou-se mais na poltrona.

\- É bom que você esteja acordado, eu não quero passar o dia todo aqui, além disso estou com fome.

Shura abriu os olhos assustado ao ouvir a voz de Shina, levando a mão ao coração ele sentou direito, olhando feio para ela.

\- Mas que diabos ...

\- Tome, abre isso aqui pra mim - interrompeu a mulher, esticando o famigerado pote para ele com a calda.

Shura olhou dela para o pote umas quatros vezes, até que estendeu a mão pegando o pote e abrindo no processo, sem dificuldades, entregando para ela. Shina senta no sofá à frente dele, pegando um dos biscoitos, passando um pouco do ganache com uma faca que tinha achado na cozinha de Shura.

\- O que você está fazendo? - o cavaleiro perguntou, vendo a amazona enfiar metade do biscoito dentro da boca.

\- Comendo - respondeu ela de boca cheia, Shura rolou os olhos para ela. - Ah, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou não esperando resposta, levando a segunda metade do biscoito para dentro. - Não consegui abrir esse pote aqui - apontou para ele, - e esses biscoitos precisam ser comidos com a calda - terminou ela preparando outro para comer.

\- O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? - perguntou ele, já interessado nos biscoitos, se levantando e indo até eles.

\- Tudo! - disse ela entregando um dos biscoitos para ele. - Passe o chocolate - mas Shura já havia comido o biscoito inteiro, sendo assim ela preparou um outro, o cobrindo com a calda e dando para ele. - Não fica melhor assim? - perguntou e o cavaleiro apenas concordou.

\- Bem, já que foi o doutor mesmo que me receitou repouso absoluto para a minha mão, o mais justo é que você é que faça força para mim - concluiu sorrindo enquanto que Shura sentava ao seu lado no sofá para comer.

O fato é que Shura não estava realmente incomodado com ela lá, o que era estranho, mas ele podia colocar culpa no sono ou por estar comendo. Ele sempre tinha tendência a relevar as coisas quando comia, principalmente quando esta era boa, e com toda certeza, esses biscoitos estavam deliciosos.

\- É claro que eu estou furiosa com você.

\- Claro - concordou não dando muita atenção.

\- Então eu decidi que você iria me ajudar com algumas coisas lá em casa, porque eu não vou tolerar que ela fique desarrumada por eu não poder cuidar dela direito - ela continuou falando.

\- Justo.

\- E quanto à comida também, eu gosto de fazer a minha própria e estando impossibilitada, é você que vai assumir isso e nem adianta reclamar!

\- Aham!

\- Posso até comer no refeitório, mas não abro mão dos lanches.

\- Concordo.

\- E então você ... você ... - Shina olhou para ele, só agora percebendo que ele não estava lhe dando nem um pingo de atenção e já segurava a vasilha dos biscoitos. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. - Então eu vou colocar fogo na casa de Capricórnio e desenhar um bigodinho na estátua de Atena - disse cruzando os braços.

\- Isso não vai acontecer - disse o cavaleiro mastigando mais um dos biscoitos, fazendo Shina arregalar os olhos.

\- Mas como? Você ... então ... - tropeçava ela um tanto chocada. - Você não estava nem prestando atenção! - exclamou indignada.

\- Não é porque eu não esteja atento que eu não estava lhe ouvindo - ele deu de ombros.

\- Hum, então você não vai reclamar? Gritar, ou ameaçar a me fatiar? - a amazona perguntou ainda incerta com a atitude dele.

\- Não.

\- Hum - foi tudo o que ela disse, pegando os biscoitos e dando uma pequena mordida nele.

\- Isso aqui é de quê? - Shura olhava um dos biscoitos, inspecionando-o com um olhar intrigado.

\- Macadâmia.

\- E você tem mais desses? - perguntou preocupado, olhando a vasilha de biscoitos quase que pela metade.

\- Eu tenho mais dois desses lá em casa.

\- Isso é bom.

Shina olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso. Se ela não soubesse quem ele era, poderia achar que o cavaleiro era daquele jeito, tranquilo e relaxado e não o poço de tensão e firmeza como era. Talvez ele fosse daquela maneira com Saga e Camus, pensou ela. Sacudindo os farelos da roupa, ela se levantou para ir embora.

\- Não acabe com tudo agora - ele olhou para ela com um biscoito entre os dentes - À noite você pode comê-los - ela sorriu e ele balançou a cabeça. - Vejo você mais tarde, tenho que cozinhar umas abóboras, senão irei perdê-las, portando esteja lá casa umas seis e pouca, afinal, elas não vão se cortar sozinhas - ela sorriu para ele. - Tchau!

Ela deixou Shura ainda mastigando e saiu.

...

* * *

 **Até mais e um grande beijo pra quem ainda acompanha a fic ^^**


	8. Sopa de Abóbora

**Olazinho!**  
 **Eu já mencionei que amo sopa de abóbora? Se quiserem me matar é só envenenar a sopa ^^**  
 **Espero que não façam isso.**  
 **Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Sopa de Abóbora**

Shura era um pessoa extremamente pontual e esperava que os outros ao seu redor fossem também, então precisamente às seis e cinco da noite ele saiu de sua casa, para ir até a dela. Fazendo um cálculo mental do tempo que levaria para chegar lá, ele considerou que seis e quinze era ainda se encaixava no seis e pouco.

Às seis horas colocou a abóbora, faca, condimentos e uma peça de bacon em cima do seu balcão. Logo mais, ela ouviu leves batidas na porta. Certamente era Shura, que pela primeira vez não entrava em sua casa sem ser convidado.

\- Estou a tempo?

\- Sim, senhor, venha pra cá.

Shura foi até ela, mas passou pela pia lavando as mãos.

\- Aqui está - apontou para o balcão - Como eu conheço suas habilidades com uma lâmina, não vou nem me preocupar com a abóbora - ela sorriu. - Pode cortar do jeito que você quiser, desde que tire a semente e a casca. Já o bacon, eu quero em cubos, mas sem essa parte dura.

\- Sim, chefe - soltou ele enquanto iniciava seu trabalho.

Shina ia de um lado ao outro da cozinha separando as panelas que iriam utilizar. Logo Shura acabou com as abóboras, jogando-as numa panela de pressão que Shina havia enchido com água e partiu para o bacon. Ela colocou alguns temperos na panela e a fechou.

\- Prontinho, senhorita - disse ele erguendo a tábua com o bacon fatiado. - Coloco aqui? - perguntou apontando para a frigideira aquecendo no fogão.  
\- Sim, sim, você pode segurar enquanto eu mexo rapidinho?

Shura segurou o cabo da frigideira e ela deu umas três mexidas esperando a gordura do bacon soltar um pouco para ela poder tampar a panela.

\- Bem, agora é só esperar ficar pronto. Ah! - Shina girou nos calcanhares, se adiantando até a geladeira para pegar uma vasilha com alhos já descascados, abriu uma das gavetas no armário e pegou uma amassador de alhos voltando-se ao fogão onde uma havia uma outra panela.

Em todo esse momento, Shura seguiu a garota com os olhos e em silêncio ele tomou o utensílio das mãos delas e colocou os dentes de alho dentro, amassando-os, ela sorriu para ele de novo, jogou uma pitada de sal e pimenta do reino no mesmo instante em que ouviram o chiado da panela de pressão. Shina desligou o fogo e ele pegou as panelas para colocar as abóboras para bater dentro do liquidificador que ela já havia montado.

Shura se sentiu um pouco diferente, não que ele nunca tivesse cozinhado na vida, uma vez ou outra ele arriscava alguma coisa. A situação em si é que era diferente. De certa forma, Shura era uma pessoa reservada e bem pouco social, apesar de conseguir manter amizades duradouras ele não compartilhava muitos momentos da sua vida com outros. No entanto, lá estava ele ao lado de Shina mais uma vez, e de maneira nenhuma ele estava incomodado com isso.

\- Traz pra cá - Shura ouviu Shina dizer, fazendo o que ela pedia. O cheiro delicioso de alho cozido na gordura que Shina resgatou do bacon invadiu suas narinas. Ela pôs-se a mexer a panela, com as abóboras batidas, o alho e depois jogou os pedaços de bacon dentro da sopa, deu mais uma temperada e disse:

\- Agora é só ferver para a gente jantar.

Poucos instantes depois a sopa ficou pronta e logo ela preparou dois pratos generosos de sopa acompanhados com torradas e os dois comeram silenciosamente na mesa. Shina colocou outro prato para Shura sem nem mesmo ele pedir e aproveitando guardou um pouco de sopa para ele levar.

-Muito obrigado, estava deliciosa.

Entre risos, Shina agradeceu e disse:

\- Bem, boa parte dela foi feita por você, então eu digo muito obrigada também.

Shura assentiu e levou seu prato e o que havia ela sujado para a pia, lavando-os. Enquanto isso, Shina sacudiu os farelos da mesa.

\- Mostre-me seus dedos - disse ele um tanto seco. Shina estranhou um pouco a mudança súbita, mas foi até ele mesmo assim.

\- Essa outra pomada que eu passei aliviou mais, não foi? - perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça. - Hum, eles parecem um pouco melhor.

Ele olhou corte por corte da mão dela. - Antes de dormir, passe a ultima dose de hoje.

-Isso aqui é pra você, coloquei umas torradas também - ela pegou a pequena marmita que tinha feito e entregou para ele, que agradeceu.

\- Boa noite, Shina.

\- Boa noite, Shura.

...

* * *

 **Eu voltei!**


	9. Uma manhã com Aiolos

**Alô!**

 **Boa noite ou dia ou tarde, depende da hora em que vc tá lendo minha fic, desde já eu agradeço ^^**

 **Aliás quero agradecer à todos que estão acompanhando, favoritando e comentando. Estarão no créditos finais, os nomes. Sim, estou postando dois capítulos em sequência, porque estou demorando demais para atualizar a fic.**

 **Chega de conversa e tenham uma boa leitura.**

* * *

 **Uma manhã com Aiolos**

Shina acordou no outro dia com um gemido de dor, ao se espreguiçar ela bateu a mão em dos criados mudos. Recuperando-se do susto ela correu para o banheiro, tomando logo o banho para passar a pomada. Para a sua sorte, já eram quase sete horas, então ela se vestiu e foi para o refeitório.

Shura como sempre acordou cedo, tomou seu banho e esperou a hora de ir para o refeitório para tomar café. Shina chegou no refeitório novamente acompanhada por Marin, seguindo direto para as bandejas, olhando rapidamente ela viu Aiolos e Aiolia terminando de se servirem, uns outros cavaleiros de bronze e mais alguns de ouro, bem como Shura, que sentado comia. Instintivamente, ela sorriu para ele, sendo correspondida por um inclinar de cabeça.

Marin se ofereceu para levar as bandejas com os pratos para a mesa enquanto que Shina enchia uma xícara de café para ela, mesmo que quem tenha aberto e fechado o quente-frio tenha sido Aiolos, que havia voltado para pegar café também.

\- Vamos - Aiolos virou para ela, empurrando-a pelos ombros, indo até Marin, que sacudia as mãos freneticamente para ela, sentada na mesa com Aiolia e, claro, Shura. Não tendo muito o que fazer, Shina os seguiu.

O café foi bastante agradável, Shura era um pouco silencioso, mas nem por isso deixou de participar da conversa quando era solicitado, a animação da mesa era basicamente mantida pelos outros quatro. Nenhum deles pareceu se importar quando Shura pegou um dos pães de Shina e o cortou, recebendo um sorriso de agradecimento, ou quando ele partia uma ou outra coisa para ela, mas não passou despercebido, não menos por Aiolos. Logo todos terminaram de comer e Aiolia e Marin juntaram as bandejas com os pratos e as xícaras e foram embora, deixando Aiolos, Shina e Shura na mesa.

\- E como vai essa mão aí, Shina? - o sagitariano perguntou, esticando-se sobre a mesa e agarrando a mão dela.

\- Ela está melhor, mas você quer fazer o favor de parar com isso? - Shina olhou esquisito para ele, puxando sua mão de volta.

\- Está certo, está certo - Aiolos disse, se levantando. - Vejo vocês por aí, pombinhos - e saiu deixando uma Shina boquiaberta.

\- Ignore-o - Shura levantou, indo embora no mesmo instante em que Marin voltava pra mesa.

\- Vamos, Shina! - chamou ela. - O que foi? - perguntou vendo que Shina não se mexia.

\- Nada - disse Shina imediatamente, balançando a cabeça. - Vamos.

Shura alcançou Aiolos nos caminhos do pátio de treinamento e não se podia dizer que ele estava feliz.

\- O que foi aquela porcaria toda lá, Aiolos? - ele exigiu, gélido em sua irritação ao se dirigir ao sagitariano, que deu uma de desentendido. - Que história é essa de pombinhos? Você por acaso perdeu o maldito juízo?

Aiolos, como um ser digno que era, começou a rir, deixando Shura mais possesso ainda.

\- Imbecil - grunhiu o capricorniano.

\- Você é que tem que me dizer, companheiro, nunca o vi tão solícito desse jeito - Aiolos disse para ele, intrigado, mas ainda mantendo-se divertido. - O que é que está havendo entre dois?

Shura ficou um pouco pensativo e soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Não está havendo nada, estou apenas ajudando ela. Você sabe, por conta dos cortes ...

\- Que você ainda não me disse como aconteceu - cortou Aiolos, sendo ignorado pelo capricorniano, que continuou dizendo:

\- Que ela tem na mão, isso é tudo.

Aiolos encarou Shura por um momento. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos e sabia que arrancar uma coisa dele sem que ele quisesse era praticamente impossível, mas Aiolos era paciente e acima tudo era seu amigo.

\- Está certo, está certo - disse se rendendo. - Vamos surrar esses bestões agora - concluiu, se referindo à ordem de cavaleiros no pátio de treinamento.

Shina se sentou ao lado de Cassius e Nachi, observando alguns cavaleiros treinando.

\- Por que vocês dois bobões não estão treinando também? - Shina disse dando um pequeno soco no braço de Cassius.

-Segundo tempo - explicou ele. A amazona apenas assentiu. - E você, por que não está?

Ela levantou a mão enfaixada para ele.

\- Estou fora por mais um dia - a amazona inspecionou o corte na mão. - Quando melhorar disso eu volto - terminou ela dando de ombros.

\- E como foi que você conseguiu isso mesmo?  
\- Hum, por aí.

A garota saiu deixando os dois cavaleiros olhando meio estranho para ela, mas ela não ligou.

...

* * *

 **Até mais amores !**


	10. Breve tarde com Saori

**Surpresa!**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura**

* * *

 **Breve tarde com Saori**

\- E por hoje é só - disse Aiolos jogando-se de qualquer maneira no chão, retirando a testeira vermelha da cabeça.

\- Você está enferrujado, companheiro - foi o que Shura falou ao ver o sagitariano largado no piso do pátio.

\- E você queria o quê? - respondeu Aiolos sorridente, ainda deitado. - Estive morto por treze anos - continuou cruzando as mãos por trás da cabeça. - O que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo no descanso eterno? - ele sorriu com os olhos fechados, fazendo Shura estreitar os olhos para ele e chamá-lo de idiota - Eu estou quebrado.

Shura tinha que admitir que haviam pegado pesado hoje. Ele achou onde descontar toda situação nos treinos da manhã e da tarde, seu corpo pedia um descanso também, principalmente pelos dias insones na missão anterior. Sentou-se ao lado de um Aiolos já quase adormecido, bebendo de seu cantil de água. Uns instantes depois, ele decidiu que estava com fome. Tinha comido feito um bicho no almoço, mas gastou sua energia nos exercícios da tarde.

\- Ei, levante - disse Shura, interrompendo um dos roncos de Aiolos. - Já estou indo - saiu deixando o outro meio dormindo meio acordado.

Shina estava olhando, uma realmente muito contente, Saori comendo o terceiro de pedaço de bolo de café, sem nem ao menos lhe dar a menor chance de pegar a vasilha do bolo que ela havia feito.

\- Você está satisfeita? - perguntou cinicamente para a deusa.

\- Nem um pouco - respondeu sincera, passando a língua pelos lábios. - Mas tenho que encontrar com Saga daqui a pouco, ele vai me levar para comer e eu acredito que eu tenho que deixar algum espaço aqui - terminou, dando leve batidinhas na barriga.

\- Hum, está certo - Shina olhou para ela divertida. - E a que horas vai ser isso mesmo?

\- Umas quatro horas - a moça respondeu roubando um pouco da cobertura de chocolate do bolo com seu dedo indicador.

\- Então é melhor se apressar.

Saori olhou horrorizada para o relógio pendurado na parede.

\- Pelos deuses! - exclamou ela levantando-se depressa, correndo para fora da casa, deixando a outra sorrindo.

Saori chocou-se contra Shura dobrando a esquina da casa de Shina. Só pelos reflexos do cavaleiro foi que ela não veio ao chão.

\- Mas que diabos! - Shura olhou para a mulher em seus braços, segurando o nariz. -A senhorita está bem?

\- O que aconteceu? - Shina vinha até eles, o barulho chamara sua atenção, e ela saiu encontrando uma cena curiosa: Saori segurava o nariz e sacudia um pouco a cabeça enquanto que Shura se encurvava, tentando ver o estrago.

\- Ai, isso dói! - gemeu Saori com os olhos lacrimejando. A essa altura, Shina já estava ao lado dela, tirando a mão de seu rosto para ver melhor.

\- Hum, não está quebrado - a amazona concluiu, para o alívio de Shura.

\- Bom, mas ainda dói.

\- Logo passa, tenha um pouco de paciência.

\- Desculpe, senhorita Saori - falou Shura, um tanto quanto envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem, Shura - sorriu a deusa para ele. - Eu não deveria estar correndo assim desse jeito - ela continuou, passando a mão na franjinha, de repente lembrando-se porque corria. - Estou atrasada! - gritou, e saiu apressada deixando os dois para trás, Shina sorrindo e Shura sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

Desse modo, ele olhou para Shina inquisitivamente.

\- Saga vai levá-la para sair - ela disse e o cavaleiro balançou a cabeça compreendendo. Os dos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, talvez pensando no que estava entre o geminiano e a deusa. Era de fato estranho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu a pessoa com qual Saori mais se sentisse segura e amada fosse Saga e fora estranho ver que Saga se tornava uma pessoa melhor por causa dela. No entanto, eles não acharam estranho quando Shina sorriu para ele e voltou para casa e Shura a seguiu sem nem pestanejar.

Shina olhou da cozinha Shura levantar de uma de suas poltronas na salinha e indo para o sofá.

\- Melhor? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, essas suas poltronas são horríveis - Shura falou apoiando-se no braço do sofá. - Como é que você senta nisso?

A mulher girou os olhos para ele.

\- Geralmente, ninguém fica aí - apontou ela com a cabeça para a sala. - Normalmente ficamos aqui - ela fez um gesto para a mesa da cozinha.

O cavaleiro olhou da sala para a cozinha e da cozinha para sala.

\- Mas aqui é a sala, logo é aqui que giram as conversas - chegou ele a uma conclusão lógica. Shura gostava dessa coisa de regras sociais.

\- Quem se importa! - a amazona disse com uma das mãos no quadril. - Agora você vem pra cá ou não? Eu não vou sentar nessa poltrona aí.

\- Por que que você tem uma coisa que você nem usa?

\- Shura!

E ele foi até ela. Contrariado, mas foi.

...

* * *

 **É isso, por hoje é só ^^**

 **Grande beijo!**


End file.
